Yūgao Uzuki
is a Konohagakure ANBU. Personality Of the little that has been seen of her, she seems to be a caring and loyal person. She has also been described as someone that puts her all into whatever she does and enjoys watching the moon, which might be a pun on the meaning of her name. Appearance Yūgao has purple violet, straight hair reaching down to her waist and chocolate brown eyes. She also wears reddish-purple lipstick. As an ANBU member, Yūgao wears a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes - one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. She also wears the standard ANBU uniform, consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She has the signature ANBU tattoo on her right shoulder. Abilities Though her skills are yet to be displayed in the manga, as ANBU, Yūgao is a highly skilled kunoichi. She is also presumably skilled in kenjutsu as she carries one of the standard katana of the group. In the anime, Yūgao was assigned to the Logistical Support and Medical Division, implying that she has at least capable medical skills. She also displayed great skill and efficiency with basic techniques such as the Generic Sealing Technique which she used to seal away corpses of fallen shinobi. She was also noted to be a skilled sensor-type shinobi. When her her division was attacked, Sukui explicitly requested that she join the team that would retrieve the scroll that had been stolen from the camp.Naruto: Shippūden episode 307 Part I Chūnin Exam Arc In the anime, she and her ANBU squad were the ones to find Hayate after he was killed. Invasion of Konoha Arc During the invasion of Konoha, Yūgao visited the memorial stone where Hayate's name had been engraved and swore to avenge him before leaving with her ANBU squad. She visited the memorial again during the Third Hokage's funeral, where she has a conversation with Kakashi Hatake who was also there. Part II Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc In the anime, Yūgao briefly appeared catching Sora spying on Danzō Shimura's interrogation of Tatsuji while hiding in the ceiling. She, and her squad apprehended him, and turned him over to Tsunade. Once caught, Sora tried a failed attempt to attack Asuma with his demonic formed arm. Yūgao and the other ANBU member with her attempt to stop him, but both, however, got injured. Invasion of Pain Arc In the anime, Yūgao was one of four ANBU protecting Tsunade as she was using Katsuyu to tend to the villagers. Soon after, Pain was spotted and when Tsunade moved to confront him, they followed her as well. After Pain unleashed a large-scale Shinra Tensei and decimated the entire village, however, she was sent flying away, along with Tsunade and the other ANBU. Shinobi World War Arc In the anime, Yūgao was one of the medical-nin who were working for the Logistical Support and Medical Division. She was responsible for the safekeeping of shinobi corpses which carry valuable intel such as their kekkei genkai. She would later on confess that the only reason she had left the ANBU was because of the loss of her lover, Hayate Gekkō. During the corpse infiltration, Yūgao would meet once again a reincarnated Hayate who was forced to steal a certain scroll. Much to Yūgao's dismay, she would later on be forced to procure the stolen scroll from Kabuto Yakushi's minions. Video Games In Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 and Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3, she possesses techniques similar to Hayate's. It is unknown if she uncovered the identity of Hayate's killer, though her battle cry when using Dance of the Crescent Moon when fighting Baki in the game changes to "Revenge… for Hayate!". This battle cry is only heard if it is used on Baki, and it is used in both games. She has a small role in the game's storyline, appearing in the antagonists' hideout to save Naruto, Kakashi, Gaara and Sakura from a group of missing-nin, stating that the ANBU would take care of the situation. However, she does not appear in the story after this. She also has a collaboration technique with Kakashi. Trivia * "Uzuki" is the old name for the fourth month of the Japanese lunar calendar, while "Yūgao" means "moon-flower". * According to the databook(s): ** Her hobby is moon viewing. References de:Yuugao Uzuki